User talk:1NF3RNO
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki 1NF3RNO! Thanks for your edit to the Pudge Rae page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- PersonaSuperiorDeus (Talk) 09:10, October 4, 2011 RE:Newbie Hey there inferno. So, you're thinking about that huh? Well I would say start off with one magical ability per lachrima, and no dragon slayer please. Just start basic, okay? If you're talking about Magical Items like Mystogan's staves, don't have too many. Probably around 3 to start with? Unless the mage is revolved around magical items, then ask me and I'll give the agreement or not. Anyways, that's about it. Thanks for the compliments, and here are the rules, follow them and you'll do fine :D Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki: Rules[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Most of the idea is fine, however, make sure his magical power is quickly depleted when using Crash. Aside from that, the Unison Raid with Light and Darkness isn't a good idea. For the sole reason that it's the user himself using it, so no Unison Raid sorry :P. And as for character layout, I shall get working on that. But basically. Follow, Ken Ryōen, the format shown there, the templates used are Character Infobox and my property template, but that's about it. Follow the Headline sections there and you should be fine :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Inferno. I heard you want to use Flame God Slayer for your character. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you shouldn't be using it. I mean, if you consider the power of Crash, Disassembly and the other magic you have, it would make him bordering, if not, OP. How about you make another character (preferably not S Class) who uses Flame God Slayer? This could give him some nice development as well.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Including that, yes, we don't want to break canon. Doing so will give us a bad reputation and will be defying the rules made by Mashima (Mangaka of Fairy Tail). But this might change, so we don't know at the moment. Sorry to disappoint you.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Heya~ Hi. Anyway, I hope you're not steamed at me. Since Shabih's character made me die a little inside (he one-shotted the most powerful being in the series. Read it to witness the horror. That's beyond mere annoyingly extremely powerful and into disgustingly godmod), I was still annoyed about people and Acnologia. Your character's fine, though. Sorry if I seemed rude or anything, I didn't read the article properly before shooting my mouth off. I usually do that when I'm having a bad day in real life. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon. Nice to meet ya. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Let's talk~) 00:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I hate seeming rude again, but your character can't have Flame God Slayer magic, it's Zancrow-only. He can have Lacrima Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, though. Or if you want, you could look at the God Slayer page and choose a different style. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 09:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. That's what the admins have decided at the moment, so we don't break canon. These rules may change in the future, though. Also, he's already got pretty incredible magic already, why would he need it when he can pretty much demolish all that stands in his way? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 09:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC) request to join the guild We have a guy that wants to join the guil he has a person that he has put a good amount of time into thinking up. but he is not SOF 'so what do you think we should do. every thing is on the guild page take a look and get back to me. Pudge48 22:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request Sorry, I've been busy today. The Wizard Saints title could be older then that, good chance of it. Your guy would of became one around 150 or so ago or something like that. I mean, your guy doesn't need a previous title like that. Just say he's a legendary figure. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 02:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) You can kiss my ass 1NF3RNO TU ESTI CEL MAI MARE TAMPIT DIN LUME SI NU MERITI SA-L REPREZINTI PE DRACULE (DEOARECE EL ESTE UN OM DE ONOARE SI RESPECT, TU ESTI UN VIEME CARE ABIA SE POATE MISCA). Yo I blocked the guy who seemed to be insluting you. Just so you know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Lucifer I am really sorry; I kinda edit the articles on this wiki with up-to-date templates and fix the magic sections etc. Once again i am truly sorry and if I may be so bold as to ask permission to edit any more of your characters and that if you would like me to fix Lucifer's page to it' previous state? 18:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC)WikedBlue